User talk:XxDragonHeart
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the We're the Winx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RoseXinh (Talk) 00:24, April 1, 2013}} Please don't set the font of the song articles too small! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Stop doing that please! You don't want me to repeat this! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I've just been removing them because no one else on the wiki can understand them and if we add to many lyrics' the page will be too big. Well, I asked the admin now and she says we will alloy them, but you're not supposed to be copying and pasting and when you copy and paste, the font is too small. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I don't say you wrote/typed the lyrics wrong. I meant the size of the texts are too small. Can you make it bigger as normal size we still use? I have to fairly admit that it's hard to see the text... And don't worry, your message(s) in here is perfectly normal. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:44, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Please do not add so many videos to the One to One page it seems a bit much. I have changed your edit so please do not add those videos to the page again. Hi there. Before making further edits, please see the other pages for example of edit styles. Transformations and songs articles does not use infoboxes. Thank you for making edits here, though. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 02:34, January 14, 2014 (UTC) My bad, sorry for my last message. Songs could use the music infobox. So sorry for my mistake >. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 04:05, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Basically if there's no official source or the song for the Mythix transformation, I'd be kindly offer you to stay at your seat and avoid creating any guessing things. A cold wind of Autumn 12:08, February 1, 2014 (UTC) About the Mythix song page, I think you maybe misread the talk page. The source I was talking about was for the lyrics since some people added some while the Winx have not reached Mythix yet, and so that we have not heard the song. If you want a source that the Mythix song is real one but still haven't been heard, then go and watch this video: http://youtu.be/jSjNFRNOOwE. It is the season 6 Italian ending with all the songs featured in it. You'll see that "Mythix Ali di magia" is one of them. So no this page wasn't a "guessing thing" as you call it, and I'll be happy if you could undelete the page after seeing the video and stop jumping to conclusions so fast without talking to the person who created a page before deleting it next time. Thanks, XxDragonHeart (talk) 13:13, February 1, 2014 (UTC)xxDragonHeart Haizz... I have to admit I failed on doing those explain and say thingies =.=... Well, basically, it's not about the point you created that page, because I myself know that -- I meant who created it. And if you created it, I myself had just needed to give you a warning template instead of typing message my own. I talked about that there's no point keep doing editing something that unsure to appear. We in here appear as the English wiki, so I don't see the point of using the Italian version. Just until the English version come out, with the same name, then I'm going to undelete that page. And for your information, remember Musa's Believix power, Bright Heart? In Italian, it's Cuore Splendente, literally translate as Shining Heart. So you see? There's difference between Italian and English versions, at least. Besides, if anything hasn't yet appeared, how could you say for sure it'd appear as yourself remain? Predicting? Or guessing as I mentioned? Maybe it's true like what you said that I jumped into conclusion, yet I don't think it's something called "fast", since if I didn't come and tell you, I'm afraid that you'd just keep on creating that page ever and ever again before Mythix or anything else appears. A cold wind of Autumn 09:48, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Until the episode of Mythix or the official song in English gets released, otherwise none of it appears in here. We just can't create things just because you believe in your theory or thought. A cold wind of Autumn 04:40, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I really wish you learn how to stop adding those spacing and everywhere in those song-related articles but using Enter instead. Thanks! A cold wind of Autumn 07:31, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I have seen you in charge of the music articles recently. What do you think about joining project music? A cold wind of Autumn 00:01, April 20, 2014 (UTC) You can read more about it in . And please leave the message at the bottom of the talk page. It's hard to know if someone sends the new message if it's not there =.=... A cold wind of Autumn 04:51, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I'll put your name in the member list there. I'll try to contact with Sorrel if you can take any further role in that project, since Sorrel will be inactive in order to focus on college. A cold wind of Autumn 03:39, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I don't think we need category Episode scripts. 02:59, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I think it is a good idea to make articles about the French books. But we need to talk with Rose about it. You can ask me if you need help. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:30, May 11, 2014 (UTC) As long as you are able to accurately translate the books into English it will be okay with me. Okay, may I ask how fluent you are in French? I think that a great idea, so, sure. You have yes from me. ;) It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:01, May 12, 2014 (UTC) That's fine with me too =) ' 'Bella Talk 07:31, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh, in that case you can go on with it. Just please follow the format of the wiki... 05:29, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Since it's book-related article, I think it's the best following the format of the comic articles / episode ones... I'll try to discuss to Shayna about this since Comics is her project... 14:19, May 16, 2014 (UTC) They are quite different to me. I will however allow you to edit it in since they do somewhat seem to be the same song but you must state that they only appear to be the same song. I do not want to give out false information if the song turns out to be a different song ^^. Sorry for my late reply, I have been very sick lately. Thank you for informing me of this issue. You're correct. We don't have place for those minor ones, so please erase them and warn anyone adding them there -- if you know. For the second, I think it's a great idea, so feel free doing that. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:21, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I would love for you to be the co leader of the project if you are sure you can handle the responsibility. I am very busy so I will not be able to be active most of the time. However I accept your request. Congratulations. Yes, that definitely could make an improvement to the article and make the songs more easier to be navigated. Thanks for the suggestion (: [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 22:15, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Musa & Riven Overview Listen I know you like the page just the way it is but I just don't think that the overview makes sense and I know it's important to not add to much info but sometimes a little change is good and I was only trying to help. User:Sbrady538 Yes, we already have a specific order for episodes pages: *Synopsis *Major Events *Debuts *Characters *Spells used *Voice Cast **Italian **4Kids (if applicable) **Rai English (if applicable) **Nickelodeon *Scripts *Songs *Trivia *Mistakes *Quotes *Videos **4Kids (if applicable) **Rai English (if applicable) **English [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 08:26, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello XxDragonHeart, I was wondering, do you need any help on the episodes pages? Currently, I have a large amount of time to help you on pages that you really don't have time for. Thanks Soaf (talk) 21:05, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Soaf I was wondering if you have time telling me about the book I Want To Be A Fairy? Like which Alfea students appear on it? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:45, August 1, 2014 (UTC) IC. Thank you very much. For making article, you can do, as it's part of the show. But just take your time as I see you're busy with tons of articles now. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:39, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Talking about Lenusia/Lenugia, do you have any exact things to say? I don't even get what you've written in the article when moving it 0.0! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 23:23, August 8, 2014 (UTC) That wasn't what I have asked. I meant to ask why you moved Lenusia to Lenugia, and do you have any proof that you have the correct name for it? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 16:22, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Which captions? The uploader of the picture and that caption has any shown proof to you before you did that? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:16, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes... But Flora didnt use her powers in the Wildland Tecna didnt either. Raricol (talk) 03:09, August 14, 2014 (UTC)Raricol I still haven't received any thing from you as a respond about the Lenusia/Lenugia flower. I have no idea what kind of "caption" you did mention as I have checked the database in the episode 613 of us and none of those appears with that "caption". Unless you're mentioning about the subtitles of wherever you have watched the episode. Yet it looks to me that you don't have anything to prove that subtitle/caption is official, so if you don't mind, revert anything that link to Lenugia back to Lenusia. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:45, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Strange. I have borrowed my aunt's iPad to buy that ep, yet it seems that none of the subtitle section existed for me ~>.<~! Thanks for telling by the way. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:12, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Leader? I have been checking so far, and project scripts just only have you as member, so what do you say becoming the leader of the project? It also means that you'll have to handle the responsibility for the entire projects, include scripts and song lyrics. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:53, August 22, 2014 (UTC) She is considered to be inactive, as I haven't seen any recent edits made by her in the past 2 months. And OK, thanks for the respond. From tomorrow, I'll have to focus in study and maybe won't be able to log in -- well, I'll manage to log in around 1 hour -- so please making sure telling some trust-worthy editors around like Soaf or BelieveInMagic814 or Secretsmile (and even yourself) could be more but I can't remember all of them @@ to keep the wiki from bad edits from new users. Recently Shayna and I have to revert tons of bad edits @@! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:24, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I did help you to rename the page. Does Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss: We are the Winx makes sense? Soaf (talk) 13:32, August 31, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Re: Rename page Ha-ha -_-... very confusing and brain-twisting -.-... anyhow, done with that, you can recheck. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:49, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Stop your unreasonable edits Hi! Please stop replacing my video with yours in the article We Will Rock the World. I originally uploaded this video, and you don't have the right to steal my upload, then edit it and replace it in the article. I reported you to the administrators. I recommend you to cancel your edit yourself before you get warned for your actions. Coolak (talk) 15:42, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi Marianne! I don't know if you've noticed but some of the episode pages have a Rai - 4Kids Differences page on it and I was wondering if you think it would be a good idea to add it to the rest of the episodes. I have already spoken to Rose about and she says if I want to, I can do it. But I just want your opinion on it. Secretsmile (talk) 22:30, September 21, 2014 (UTC)Secretsmile Okay, and yeah I'll make sure they make sense, however because there's a third dub, I will be putting that on there too... I won't do it now though because I want to finish the episodes and scripts first. Secretsmile (talk) 01:24, September 22, 2014 (UTC)Secretsmile I don't think talk page should be the place for any guide, in any way. Actually the guide for those music and scripts ALWAYS get repeated various time by the admin team... I honestly have no idea what to get the people's attention to read the guide/rules, so well, let them be. For Stella, IDK who have put that information on, so in case it makes you feel concerned, feel free to fix it as your will. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:31, September 28, 2014 (UTC) So I made edits to both the Bloomix and Mythix song pages and you went behind and got rid of them just for you to do it yourself? I did them the exact same way you did. I dont think that was fair Andredrw (talk) 22:26, October 10, 2014 (UTC)Andredrw Forum:"Rai Dub" vs "Cinélume" Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:32, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok but that what iTune titled it. Soaf (talk) 20:45, October 25, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Where should Jg39ptbVLOQ.jpg be added? Onto Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss album page? Soaf (talk) 23:59, October 25, 2014 (UTC)Soaf XxDragonHeart, I Need Help With These Pages: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/You_Are_My_Everything http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/We%27re_Back_Again ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 17:55, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Help Me To Expand It or Reformat It Ex: Add The Lyrics & Videos. ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 18:01, October 26, 2014 (UTC) When was Like A Star playing in Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss? I don't recall what part/scene that was in. Soaf (talk) 22:53, October 28, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Ok, I guess I'll listen to again this Friday and find out. Soaf (talk) 23:08, October 28, 2014 (UTC)Soaf I suppose that this Sunday will be the day I announce these. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:00, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Do you think we should have Italian scripts for episodes & movies/specials or no? Soaf (talk) 16:55, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hello! Do you think we should add credits to all of the songs? I have time around the afternoon (my timezone - EST) to do at least a few if you want me to. Thanks! Soaf (talk) 19:50, November 20, 2014 (UTC)Soaf I'm sorry. You confused me. More simple and direct, please? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:34, November 26, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean "our" and "or"? I haven't said anything like that. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:47, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Do you have link or screenshot for this situation? Oh, and a bit sorry for off-topic, yet I think RoseForever was right. In here we use American English, not British English, so we use "color", not "colour", even they're not grammar error. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:17, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Sorry then. The first part is about the album article issue. I haven't figured out about the album articles you'd mentioned, so I told you to provide me links or screenshot. About the language, this wiki originally created by American admins (Sorrel, Roxy13, SG and such), and the "floor" or "base" or this wiki is in American English, the show, as you've known so far, use a lot of English slangs that available mostly in USA only (which is one of the fact confused me most about the content of their dialogues), so, yeah, this is why we use American English. IDK about your country, but in mine, BE and AE are actually quite similar, just a bit different in pronunciation and the order of the word, like "color/colour" or "center/centre", but recently, we follow mostly AE due to the popularity of American entertainment industry. I hope this shall clear the mist. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:23, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I think just create the song and album articles, then link them to the soundtrack section in the articles like before sounds fine. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:13, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Done. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 06:54, November 30, 2014 (UTC) 'Hi! I would like to thank you for all your hard work that you made on the articles here and other things. I also came here to say HI as well. Well i will let you go for now. Have a good day! Bye! :)' Magicwinxenchantix (talk) 23:36, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Hello DragonHeart! I got a random though but I don't want to create those articles but should we create Season 6 Episode 17-26 or should we wait till they're released in USA? Soaf (talk) 19:30, December 4, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Ermm ye, So sorry I forgotten to include that. Alright! Thanks for your answer! Soaf (talk) 23:25, December 4, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hello! I having a hard time! I can't even tell if Nathalie Fauran (French) singing "Take My Hand" for the Season 6 song for that music title. Can you please help me out? Soaf (talk) 00:38, December 5, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hmm true. It now airing on GULLI. Didn't France 3 aired the first five season? Soaf (talk) 01:04, December 5, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Alright. Can you help me on this? It Russian CTC. I found it on a youtube channel but eh, need more help. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmHirSoqjZc&index=3 Soaf (talk) 22:13, December 5, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Well, how am I gonna type it out for the Russian CTC lycris? Soaf (talk) 15:19, December 6, 2014 (UTC)Spaf Hmm, alright. I will find that language on my iMac. Soaf (talk) 22:47, December 6, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Need help on Enchantix, Shining So Bright page. Some photo problem and filling in information. Soaf (talk) 21:54, December 8, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Need help on Good Girls Bad Girls page. (Infobox information) Soaf (talk) 18:02, December 10, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hi, XxDragonHeart, So, nobody's answering to my request. I think, you took the lyrics of Laisse-moi rêver from my blog. Hope you can answer (Ribmagic (talk) 12:25, December 14, 2014 (UTC)) Well, thanks for the answer. That's why nobody had the lyrics. Have a nice week. Ribmagic (talk) 13:51, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Ok, so I saw this video that was about the Winx Club Musical Show but only know like 4 out of the 6 songs I heard. Here are the time of what the song that I barely know out of the series that starts playing at it: 2:08 - Second song right after The Magic of Tonight 5:24 - Third song that plays after the second song. Can you please help me? Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F53ACoX1VEE Thanks! Soaf (talk) 00:41, December 25, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hmmm ok thanks! Hoping it coming to USA (North America) soon because I would greatly wanna see it :) Soaf (talk) 13:05, December 25, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Well, I saw Sirenix transformation images with no music so I ammusing it "The Magic of Sirenix". Soaf (talk) 11:54, December 26, 2014 (UTC)Soaf I'll take a look on that. Thanks for telling. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:11, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I don't think I get your idea yet. Could you please give out example and tell your opinion again? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 23:56, December 30, 2014 (UTC) That's fine with me :). Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:56, January 1, 2015 (UTC) You meant the thing like blockquote thingy? Well, I guess it's not necessary because when it comes to "product", the description always comes from the producer, not us writer. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:20, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I found a new WCMS video but unsure what playing @ 4:05 of the video. Do you know that song in the WC Series by any chances? Video link: http://vimeo.com/115672745 Soaf (talk) 20:42, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Soaf How is one video enough for Harmonix (song) page? I feel like there should be two videos on there for Italian dub. Soaf (talk) 22:18, January 2, 2015 (UTC)Soaf So your saying each song articles/pages can only have one video? Soaf (talk) 22:34, January 2, 2015 (UTC)Soaf I agree with your point. They clearly the same song but with different animations or whatsoever. They can still hear the same song. Soaf (talk) 22:51, January 2, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Oh yeah, just added Winx Sirenix Power soundtrack in. Do you think we should use Playwinxclub titles or series? Soaf (talk) 00:04, January 3, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Nevermind, just found it and added Gathering Spells to the one you added in already. Soaf (talk) 00:07, January 3, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Well, I don't think we need these. We had the separated articles for OP and ED songs already. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:12, January 3, 2015 (UTC) No. I meant to say that only the Italian title and airdate or such information in the infobox should stay. The lyrics will only be in English. I'll fix the things on the current spells articles. The future ones appear I'm counting on you guys -- if Nick hasn't aired the episode, please add on them -- and in the case Nick aired them, just only the difference between the versions of dubbing companies should only stay in the trivia section. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:46, January 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm fine with the infobox having Italian albums on it, as said... I just don't think we shall keep the other album articles out of English. For the difference, can you say a little more detail? And oh please be clear because the connection in my country is like crazy recently. It takes forever to load a simple articles @@! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:57, January 8, 2015 (UTC) In that case when you said, then we won't keep those trivial. I prefer the "English albums" only. For those which does not have the English albums, they can temporarily stay, but will be replaced as the English albums are out ASAP. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:12, January 8, 2015 (UTC)